Olivia
Olivia is a Timeline A''' Character. "It's written in the stars, You just need to learn how to read them." History - '''Birth of Stars - It was always a rare occasion when a star was born, as it required a special atmosphere where the planets needed to be aligned with each other...in perfect harmony. During this time, Star Dragons come together and become one; their love, power and knowledge creating a new star within the galaxy above. As the star glows brightly in the vast suction of space, the star dragons watch over this beaming egg for three months time, until the star cracks and out pops a baby star dragon. Olivia was born within this time and seemed to hold the most potential out of her group, having deep connection to the outer magical planes. The other baby star dragons seemed to take off with each other, learning how to fly and exist without their parents, setting off to begin their lives from the second they broke free of their golden egged enclosure..but Olivia stayed by her parents side. She learned through them, both having the magical knack themselves and having experienced much in life. They taught their precious star her first spells and told her much of what they had gained in life, the way the galaxy was and how each planet worked..and how there were many more to discover. Olivia was free, moving throughout space itself and going as she pleased. She met several alien species that still remain unknown to this date, simply enjoying her time exploring as her parents watched from afar, keeping an eye on their special eye. Sometimes, Olivia's mother would leave their side, but would return a few days time with unique items that helped expand Olivia's mind the more she studied them. It quickly became apparent just how smart Olivia seemed to be, rapidly understanding everything that was shown to her and maturing much faster than their parents had anticipated. For awhile, everything was fine, normal...until something became apparently wrong. - Chaos within the Galaxy - Something was happening, changing within the universe themselves...a battle brewing in the suffocating darkness. A powerful entity had begun to make itself known, slowly conquering planets one by one...a parasitic alien species called "Thii". Their threat on other beings and planets was quickly coming to light as they rose to the top of the food chain with their advanced technology and racial abilities. They were personally made aware of their presence as they flew past one of the planets, which seemed normal..but once they were closer they saw that it was moving..completely overrun with the Thii, skittering over the surface as they completely overtook the whole planet, leaving nothing but a large breeding area for their eggs to hatch and join their ranks. Olivia's mother quickly grasp onto her and steered them away with a powerful push of her wings, while her father stayed slightly behind them, using his cosmic breath to keep any at bay that tried to follow after them; to which was instant once they had seen them growing close to the planet. Her mother hid them among the stars, camouflaging them as she continued to run, knowing full well that they were largely out numbered; Olivia giving off short bursts of her cosmic breath weapon in her own attempt to keep the enemies quite the distance away. - A sending - Wanting to keep their precious star safe, Olivia's parents sent her down to a planet they themselves have only heard tales of their planned battle against this disastrous Thii...Oustomia. They reached out to a man whom had risen to gain the title of The Iridescent Star, a protector of the stars and all the planets that laid out within the galaxy, in the hopes that they could receive his blessing on keeping a watchful eye on their daughter...as they could not go with her. He answered their calls and listened to the plea, before finally accepting and taking the tiny dragon into his cosmic arms. He looked at her once, taking in the magic radiance that seemed to emit from her like a blinding aura and disappeared with her. Her parents, although solemn of the loss of their child, turn with heavy hearts and begin their long battle with the threat in the stars. - A new upbringing - Reappearing in the city of O'kibo in a burst of a brilliance of stars, landing within what seemed to be one of the castles rooms, although empty. He continued to cradle the small drake, whom made short squeaks in his arms while making short bursts of weak cosmic energy, as he waited for his guest to arrive. Soon enough, the door opens to reveal a dark skinned male wearing a grey cloak that hid most of his torso underneath, with brown pants and black shoes, a sword at his back. The two didn't speak a word aloud, as though they could understand each other by just looking at each other. J-hara held the infant drake out to the other male and he stepped forward, accepting it and cradling it into his arms. He took the young drake to J-hara's kingdom, Daganheimr before the magic rework, and begun his new chore on keeping the small dragon from harm until it was old enough to fend for itself. The first year, she was reckless, running around in her tiny dragon body throwing off the few cantrips she learned like explosive, mini bombs all around the city. Raynor began to teach her new spells and even gave her her first spell book, soon enough it was apparent at just how smart Olivia was with how swiftly she was learning and archiving spells away. As she grew older behind the castle walls, she began to grow more and more rebellious, wanting to see just what was out there for herself, and would sometimes sneak out to gain a peek at humanity. Even though her kind wasn't one to have small offspring, she stuck to the shadows, her dark purple scales making that mission easily successful and she simply watched humanity move on through the night, oblivious to what may be watching them. From here, she learned just how unwelcoming some were to different races, especially dragons as she found out some even were hunted. She took this information and begun practicing ways to change herself to fit in better with humanity, wanting desperately to explore more into the chaos. Olivia was able to take on many forms, ranging from any animal or humanoid being from medium or smaller, but found that taking on the form of a young girl seemed to gain the best results; in most places, people mainly ignored her, just another young, human girl walking. This is what began Olivia's career at being an adventurer, taking on the form of a young girl and sneaking off to requests of the aid of adventurers. Appearance Olivia typically appears as a young, human girl most of the time, as to blend in with the other races around her. She has a soft, diamond shaped face with a mix of green and blue eyes, revealing a beautiful sea foam green. She has long dark brown, nearly black, hair that stops just shy of her lower back, with short bangs that crop her face. Her attire normally consists of a crimson, long sleeved turtle neck sweater with a black cross on the front. Following this, a short, black mini skirt that stops just shy of her mid-thigh. On her legs she wore black stockings that went up to just after her knees and simple black shoes. She normally wore her hair halfway up in twin pigtails, tied with double black bows, with the remaining fair falling freely down her back. Another attire she can be seen in, usually in the colder weather, is a long, red jacket with golden emblems on them. Underneath this, she wears a brown sweater over a long sleeved white top, with red lining on the sleeves. Her skirt is longer, ending at mid-thigh, followed by her usual black tights and black shoes. Underneath this human guise lurks something...powerful. When revealing her true form, she is actually a 15'5" tall dragon.. Her scales looked nearly black in normal lighting but showing that they're actually a deep plum color. The tips of her wings and horns held golden accents, glimmering every way that the light hits them; along with tiny, white specks on the edge of her wings, nearly looking like the night sky. On her chest, an armored ruby lays strapped around her. In this form, her mouth holds sparks of pink, purple and blue power, a symbol of the cosmic energy that is lethal to come into contact with. Personality Olivia is as stubborn as it gets when she gets an idea in her head and believes it is the best solution. She is usually the quiet type until she feels the need to speak her thoughts and reasons. She can easily come off as cold and defensive. She is not one to mask her feelings on a subject or person. She is incredibly smart but often holds back, not one to step too much into the spot light. * Intelligent * Independent * Honest Olivia is loyal beyond belief, sticking up for everyone she cares for and doing anything in their power to assist them. Olivia is a strong willed girl, refusing to back down from what she believes in and will fight to meet that goal. Even though she acts hostile on the outside, she is actually very caring, affectionate and sentimental. * Fierce * Loyal * Passionate Friends J-hara, The Iridescent Star - "They say home is where your heart is...Mine is among the stars, across the universe." A powerful Deity whom listened to her parents plea's and took her under his wing, his protection. Being a creature of his typing, being so rare at that, and him being the protector of the galaxies, he welcomed the offer to keep her safe and took her personally down to a man he trusts to raise her and watch over her in person, as he watched from above. Olivia looks up to this deity and hopes that one day she'll be able to be strong enough to watch over the galaxies along his side. Raynor - "A guardian within trying times," The man whom J-hara had trusted the life of the young dragon to. He has watched over Olivia the first few years of her life and is the closest to a father figure that she has at the moment. Olivia doesn't know much about this man, but given that J-hara had personally handed her to him, she trusts him. Tyrian Augustus Liberalis - "You're like something drawn with the sun's fire," A man whom she had met recently on her path to showing she was strong enough to help with the upcoming war, a man whom seems to give off his own fierceness of a million burning suns. He seemed to reach out to her quickly, causing her to grow surprised and confused, but eventually she learned to trust him, especially since he seemed to show up wherever she went most of the time. Olivia entrusted him with her true form, which seems to be the first step to something closer. Enemies Thii - "Know your enemy, more than he knows himself," An alien race that is threatening to take over the galaxy itself. Olivia has taken it upon herself to learn as much as she can about this species and defend the current planet to stop their infection and their blight across mankind. Additional Information * When exuding most of her magical abilities, the tips of her hair turn into a soft grey. It is unknown why this happens. Once retaining 50% of her abilities, the color returns back to normal. * Olivia has an intense connection with Ioun Stones and bases her magical abilities around them. * In her free time, she can usually be seen creating new star charts or looking longingly up at the galaxy that rests above them. Associated Adventurer Cards Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character